


Hartley's Dirty Laundry

by GoringWriting



Series: Living the Rogue Life [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual!Roy Bivolo, Demisexual Character, Demisexual Rosa Dillon, Demisexual Sam Scudder, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Hartley hates doing laundry, yet his clothes are always clean.





	Hartley's Dirty Laundry

If there’s one thing that all the Rogues can agree on without any debate it’s that Hartley hates doing laundry. Which in itself isn’t a problem, the problem arises from the inability of any of the rogues to explain how his clothes magically get clean. At first everyone assumed that Axel was doing Hartley’s laundry but Axel denied it, he thought he traded Lisa Cisco’s number so she’d do it, but she said she thought he was just buying identical clothes but Mark said no because he recognizes a small tear in one from a wrestling match the two of them had gotten into. It’s the one thing all the rogues can agree on but it’s also one of their biggest mysteries.

Hartley listens as Roy leaves to get a drink of water before bed and quickly makes his way into the painter’s bedroom and slides the closet door open and grabs the lid of Roy’s hamper and lifts the first couple of items and slips his bag of laundry into the basket and then covers it up. He’s just made it to the door when he hears Roy coming down the hall and quickly hides in the closet, oh the irony, Roy comes in and Hartley hears him moving some paintings around and finally find the one he was looking for and if Hartley remembers the last time Roy was painting, it was the demisexual flag as their background. 

He hears Roy make a small aha and walk out of the room. Hartley poked his head out of the closet and hears Rosa and Sam invite Roy into their room to help them hang it and once Roy is out of the hallway Hartley makes his way back to his own room and slips into bed with Axel.

The next morning he watches Roy lug his laundry down to the basement and when he comes back up Hartley holds up a cup of coffee and a pastry from Roy’s favorite shop and hands them to him before heading back up to his room to time things out. A few minutes before Roy’s clothes would be finished in the dryer and then heads down just as Roy is about to head down.

“Hey Roy, I heard a crash in your room. I don’t know what it was but it sounded like paint,” Hartley says and Roy rushes past him up the stairs and Hartley quickly grabs his laundry out of the dryer and tosses it into his room before going back down to sit on the couch and watch Nova.

He hears Roy coming back down and go straight into the laundry room and grab his stuff, lug it upstairs and then sits next to Hartley.

“So Hart, wanna explain why everytime I bring my laundry up it’s lighter than when I brought it down?” Roy asks and Hartley looks at him.

“Roy we both know I know nothing about laundry,” Hartley says choosing to omit rather than lie. He never was a very good liar. Cunning and calculating yes, but not a liar.

Roy smirks and leaves the room. He knows that Hartley is up to something whenever he does laundry. He may not know what but it doesn’t matter, so long as he keeps getting free coffee and pastries out of it.


End file.
